danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monokid
|events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = Destroyed during Kaede Akamatsu's Execution Rebuilt for the Final Trial Destroyed by Monokuma |status = Inactive |relatives = Monokuma (Father) Monotaro (Brother) Monosuke (Brother) Monodam (Brother) Monofunny (Sister) |affiliation = • Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Kōichi Yamadera }}Monokid (モノキッド Monokiddo) is one of the antagonists featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs along with his siblings Monotaro, Monosuke, Monodam, and Monofunny that control Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles alongside Monokuma. He is the most violent member of the group. Appearance Monokid's appearance is similar to that of his father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma is blue on him, though half of the blue on his face is white. Likewise, his eye is black with a red pupil, contrasting Monokuma's and he has bright pink cheeks. He has black chest hair and gray stars around both of his eyes, He dons sharp shoulder pads, has a yellow pacifier and is shown carrying a blue guitar. Personality Monokid is a child-like robot. However, he also has a very bad mouth and a short temper, and he's considered the hooligan of the group. He enjoys rock music, playing his guitar, and honey. Since he does things like saying incoherent stuff without listening to anybody, he's the main cause of conversations getting derailed. He also occasionally messes up words or says things backwards. He is also most violent out of the siblings. He gets very excited about violence, claiming that it "turns him on". He also habitually bullies Monodam, even though they should be comrades. It's said that this is the reason why Monodam has closed his heart. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Prologue - The Resurrecting Super High School Level Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Bonus Mode In the bonus mode, he and his siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Relationships Family Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monokid, Monotaro, Monosuke, Monodam and Monofunny. He calls them his "adorable children", but apparently he also has a tendency to punch them if they annoy him. Considering himself the headmaster, Monokuma seems annoyed if his children try to steal the show. Monokuma Kubs Monotaro, Monosuke, Monofunny, and Monodam are Monokid's siblings. Monotaro Monokid seems to have some respect for Monotaro, finding him smart and dependable. However, due to his short temper, he can easily turn hostile towards him. Monodam Monokid loves to bully his brother, Monodam, both verbally and physically, even though they should be comrades. Monokid says Monodam has "an ugly and cheap-looking body", implying that he may dislike him because of his different looks. It's said that this is the reason why Monodam has closed his heart. Quotes Chapter 1 Quotes *“My hobby is to attend funerals of people I don't know! Incense burning over celebration!” Trivia * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monokid the least popular ''Danganronpa V3 Monokuma UnitMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru:Монокид es:Monokid Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Pages with the Spoiler Character Template Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed